


The One

by annmarie682



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annmarie682/pseuds/annmarie682
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Just Malcolm's Perspective/Reasoning for trying to destroy the Glades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

She was the one, she was it for me and then one day she was gone. My wife Rebecca Merlyn gone. Gone because two deadbeat gang bangers wanted a couple of bills. They killed my wife and the mother of our 5 year old son Tommy because they wanted money. Money to use on whatever. My wife laid on the cement floor lifeless. Where they threw her body  in an ally and know one stopped to help her. She yelled for help but no one came not even I. She called me in her last moments, but I dismissed her call and now all I have left of her is the voicemail she left me. Now all I have is the sound of my wife slowly dying.My wife was in the glades that night because she had opened a health clinic to help the people from the glades and because of that she died. What was once a promising and thriving city had now gone to waste. This city it needed fixing and I knew it, but the loss of my wife finally allowed me to open my eyes to truly see the city for what it was worth now. Nothing. That is why I pledged on my wife’s lifeless corpse that I would avenge her and save the city that she once loved that we once loved, but to build anew you must destroy and that is what I plan to do. So, I came up with a plan to level the glades with a device that could make a man made earthquake and no one would know the wiser. Once the glades are leveled I can build this city over again make it what it was once before a safe and successful city. So, in order to fulfill my plan I knew I would need help so I called up one of my closest friends Robert Queen and other successful men of Starling. We had all lost something from the glades I had lost my wife and others their daughter's innocence. We agreed and in it was right on schedule to happen in 5 years until Oliver returned. He returned 5 years later and I didn’t know he was the Arrow, but I knew he was getting close to figuring out my plan and I couldn’t let him so I planned to do what I did to his father except this time I didn’t have a yacht storm to blame his death on. He may have stopped the first machine but what he doesn't know is that their are two. My plan may not have worked completely I will be back and I will rebuild this city if it is the last thing I do. 


End file.
